Faith And Hope
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots for these lovely people.
1. Chapter 1 Faith

**AN: After hearing what happened in last night's Walking Dead episode, I decided that I will not be following season five but will add certain things. Seeing Beth being killed shattered me and also poor Daryl, he went through all that to see her die. Carry on Bethyl Shippers, we will still write Daryl and Beth stories because they the TWD couple! Screw you, Gimple.**

**Also I have a new TWD story called Ghost Orchid with Beth alive and kicking, review and check it out. **

**Me and other various writers have signed a petition called: ****The Walking Dead, AMC Entertainment, Scott Gimple: Bring Beth Back!**

Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots that I am writing for these lovely people.

Faith And Hope

Chapter 1

* * *

When Daryl saw Beth falling down onto the floor, a bloody hole scraping by her head, barely missing her head….He saw red. He would not let Beth die, the woman who had given him hope after losing the prison, after believing their family to dead after the Governor attacked.

He saw Dawn lookin horrified but he didn't care, he pulled out his pistol and shot her point blank in the head, blood spraying everywhere as the officer collapsed to the ground with a dull thud, he then shot her again for good measure.

"Beth!" He cried as he ran over to her and heard her moan in pain, she was still alive but barely…barely hanging on as he picked her up and the doctor hurried over to her as they placed her on a stretcher, Dr Steven looked at the bullet wound and looked relived as did Carol.

"The bullet went clean through, that saved her life." Carol told Daryl as she started bandaging up Beth's right side, Daryl held her hand tightly and kissed it.

He would never let her go, god he loved this woman and felt Rick place his hand on his shoulder as he heard a car outside and Rick went to see who it was.

"She'll need rest but she'll be fine, definitely a fighter this one. Dawn fucked with the wrong girl." Officer Shepard said with a slight smile.

Daryl felt Carol touch his right arm in comfort and he grasped her hand with gratitude in his piercing blue eyes as he went to stay with Beth in one of the rooms as Maggie, Glenn, Eugene, Tara, Abraham and Sasha entered the room.

"Beth?" Maggie asked dread in her voice as Glenn held her tightly to him as they looked at Rick when he gave them an assuring smile as Carl came in with Judith and Father Gabriel.

"She's fine, she got shot but she'll be alright Maggie. She just needs rest and Daryl's with her." Rick told her as Carl and Judith joined him.

Maggie sobbed in relief and ran to the room where Beth was, looking overjoyed at the fact that her baby sister was alive and kicking.

* * *

Beth stirred slightly as Daryl sat down next to her in a chair, he silently grasped her hand and felt his eyes burn, and he couldn't lose her just after finding her after five months.

"Please god, don't take away the one good thing in my life. I know I ain't done a lot of good things but I love Beth with everything I got, please don't take her from me, not now." He said praying for the first since he was eight years old.

He heard the door open and saw it was Maggie, she stilled at seeing Beth on the hospital bed as tears brimmed in her hazel eyes and she sat on the other end, a sob in her throat.

"Bethie, please wake up, we're all here, Daryl, me, Glenn, Judith, Carl, Michonne, Rick, Tyresse, Carol, Sasha and Noah. Please wake up." Maggie said her voice breaking at the end as she looked at Daryl with gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you, for saving her and not giving up like I did…I give you my blessing to be with her, Daryl Dixon." She told him sincerely.

Daryl fought against the lump in his throat as he looked at Maggie, she had given him her blessing for him to be with Beth despite being five years older than her.

"Thank ya, I ain't gonna let her get again, I swear." He vowed as Beth stirred in her sleep and his heart soared.

"Daryl?"

* * *

_Beth knew she was dead, knew that that Dawn had shot her as she looked around and tears stung her eyes as she thought of her family, Maggie, Glenn, and the man she loved….Daryl._

"_It's not your time to die yet, Bethy." A familiar voice said gently and she looked up to see it was her father, her daddy, a lump formed in her throat and she sobbed as her eyes stung with tears that slid down her face._

"_Daddy, I missed you!" She sobbed hugging him and he hugged her back tightly, his own eyes burning as was his heart for his youngest child, his Bethie._

"_I missed you too sweetie but you shouldn't be here, you're not ready to go yet and you have a life ahead of you along with Daryl. I'm so proud of you sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead lovingly as she cried._

"_But you'll be alone." She said wiping her eyes and Hershel chuckled as he looked at her with twinkling eyes._

"_I'm not alone Beth, your mother and Shawn are here and so is Merle, we're watching over you and protecting you both." He said softly as Merle Dixon came over._

"_Ya look after him alright and he'd better look after ya, tell him…Tell Daryl I'm sorry for not bein' there for him when he needed me and tell him, me, momma, grandpa, grandma, and Uncle Jess are proud of him, proud of the man he's become and will be/" Merle asked gruffly but Beth saw tears in his eyes as he looked at her._

"_I will, I promise." Beth whispered softly and with a hug from Merle and Hershel, who both hugged her tightly before she opened her eyes… _

* * *

Daryl listened to Father Gabriel pray as they watched over Beth, the man was leading to God that he should spare Beth's innocent, pure soul and go take another's who was cruel and wicked.

Daryl then felt Beth's hand twitch and looked around quickly to see she was waking up and his heart thumped quicker as he saw Beth stir awake as the other hurried into the room.

That was when the most beautiful thing happened.

Beth said Daryl's name with no hesitation and squeezed his hand tightly, he gripped it tightly as she opened her beautiful cornflower blue eyes.

"Daryl?" She said softly.

Daryl felt his eyes burn as he moved closer to the bed and looked at her, she looked back as their eyes gazed at each other intently.

"I'm here Beth, I'm here sweetheart."

* * *

**Yes, I live in the UK but I won't be watching it again, I can't.**

**Read and Review my fellow Bethyl shippers. **


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots that I am writing for these lovely people who showed me the beautiful couple Bethyl.

**I am overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten and thank you, I just hope Beth does come back or if not, I hope Daryl finds a happy ending and poor Judith and Maggie.**

**Let's just hope Beth is alive and it was a twisted nightmare.**

**Bethyl on girls!**

Faith And Hope

Chapter 2

* * *

Beth felt her eyes burn with tears as she wrapped her arms around Daryl and held him tightly as she sobbed, happy to be in his arms, Daryl held her tightly as he felt tears of relief swim down his face and into Beth's soft, blonde hair as they held each other. The others watched through the door with smiles on their faces as they wiped away tears.

Maggie smiled at the scene, her heart singing with joy as she watched her sister be happy with the man who had never given up hope of finding her, unlike her.

She leaned into Glenn who held her tightly as Dr Stevens came in to check on Beth and even he was smiling as he checked on the young woman.

"You'll have a scar but your hair will hide it, I'm glad you're alright Beth." The doctor said softly and Beth nodded as she looked up at Daryl who smiled as Maggie and the others came in.

"Maggie!" Beth cried happily as Maggie ran over and embraced her, they were both sobbing as they held each other tightly, Maggie was sobbing, stroking Beth's hair, her cheeks and forehead lovingly as they embraced when she pulled Daryl into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you for not giving up on her, I know Daddy would have been proud if he was here to see you both." Maggie said her voice breaking as she leaned into Glenn.

"Weren't nothin', Beth kept me going, gave me hope." Daryl said quietly as Beth kept a grip on both of them as Rick came in with Carl and Judith.

"Someone wants to see you, Beth." Rick said softly as he placed Judith in her arms and Beth felt her eyes burn as she cradled the toddler she considered her own daughter as Judith cooed and played with her hair.

"I missed you, Judith." She said softly as she kissed Judith's soft forehead and Judith giggled as they all sat in Beth's room, watching over their hope.

Daryl felt Judith grasp his hand and smiled at her as he tickled her pudgy stomach and she giggled softly as Beth looked around.

"Where's Bob?" She asked looking around for the medical member of their group.

Looks of sadness were on their faces as Daryl explained to Beth about their time in Terminus and discovering they were cannibals and how Carol had caused an explosion so they could escape and Bob's death at the hands of the Terminus people.

Beth felt her heart ache as she hugged Sasha who stilled at first but relaxed as she returned it as they made plans to leave.

Beth stood up as she gave Daryl a soft smile that said so many unspoken things that she felt about him as he wordlessly grasped her hand and held her close with Judith contently snuggled into Beth's familiar arms and Daryl's familiar woodsy scent as they began to leave and said goodbye to the officers who gave them supplies before Sheppard shook Rick's hand.

"Good luck out there." She said softly and Rick nodded as they all began to leave the hospital and Beth walked in between Daryl and Maggie with Judith nestle against her in her baby sling with Carl smiling for once and Noah was beside them.

She was home.

* * *

Daryl didn't let go of Beth as they sat in the in a black truck with the heating on, Beth had a blanket around her and Judith so they didn't get cold. Beth smiled at him as Judith dozed off contently with a little white teddy bear clutched in her tiny hands. They were soon out of Atlanta and heading north.

He loved her so much, he would never leave her, he would die before he allowed someone to hurt her, and she was his light in darkness, his hope.

He held her hand tightly as Maggie and Glenn sat in the back of the trunk, the four of them having become an odd family unit since finding Beth.

They soon saw Rick pull up outside a large cabin lodge as they all got out and Daryl stayed close to Beth and Judith as the toddler slept peacefully.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Daryl murmured quietly as he touched her cheek and she leaned into his touch for a minute before watching him go inside as Maggie walked over to stay with her as did Carol, both of them were relieved that Beth was alive and well.

"I was so scared for you Beth." Maggie said her voice thick as she hugged her sister tightly to her and Beth hugged her back.

"I saw Daddy." She said quietly and Maggie looked at her in shock, tears forming in her hazel eyes as she held Beth tightly as her baby sister looked at her.

"Was he….Was he ok?" Maggie choked out, her voice thick with emotion as she twisted her wedding ring around her right finger.

"He was happy, happy that we found Daryl and Glenn." Beth said softly and Maggie smiled then as she hugged her sister tightly and waited for the others as Carol and Michonne sat next to them.

* * *

Daryl and the others cleared the cabins as they got rid of three walkers, surprisingly it was clear of walkers and it was in the mountains so they were safe from people and walkers.

He picked a cabin for him and Beth as she came into the cabin and smiled around the room, it had a bathroom, a fireplace and a double king sized bed with a vanity mirror.

It was perfect.

"We can make a home here." Beth said softly as she rocked Judith who babbled happily and Daryl smiled as he looked at her.

Home was where Beth was and as long he had her, he'd be ok.

"_Ya be safe lili brother, I'm watchin' over ya and the songbird, and ya live, ya be happy, Brother." _Merle said softly in his mind and Daryl felt his eyes sting before Beth took his right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as they simply held hands.

"I will Merle." He said softly and although Daryl couldn't see him, Merle smiled softly as Andrea took his hand and they faded away.

"I saw Merle, when I was unconscious, Daryl." Beth said softly and Daryl looked at her in surprise and shock as he felt a lump in his throat.

"Ya did, was he ok?" He asked trying not to be a pussy in front of Beth but she looked at him and smiled softly, lovingly at him.

"He told me to tell you, that he was sorry. Sorry for not being there for you when you needed him and that he, your grandma, granddaddy and your momma were proud of the man you are and have become." She told him as Daryl let out a sob.

His brother loved him.

Beth held him tightly as he took in her words and looked at her as she brushed his fringe away from his face and rested her forehead against his, Judith cooing.

Home.


	3. Chapter 3 Touch

Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots that I am writing for these lovely people who showed me the beautiful couple Bethyl.

**I am overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten and thank you, I've accepted painfully that Beth may not come back but I do hope Daryl finds love this season and Maggie finds comfort.**

**Let's just hope Beth is alive and it was a twisted nightmare.**

**Bethyl on girls!**

**Special Thanks To: tanglingshadows****, ****Maykits****, ****CeCeDanielle****, Guest, Giorgia from Rom, ****felicia2235****, ****serenity2293****, Ela and ****missy7293**** and ****angelicedg****. Thank you for giving me reason to write Bethyl and continue to watch TWD for Daryl.**

**I got a lovely message from a Caryl fan too, so Beth may be dead but I'm not against Daryl finding love with another woman, I don't think Carol because she's more like a sister or friend but I have hope that he will find happiness.**

**This chapter is slightly rated M for a slight intimate scene.**

Faith And Hope

Chapter 3

* * *

The next few weeks were spent getting the cabin lodge ready and fixing things, Beth and Carol had found a library with plenty of children's books for Judith, Daryl had started building a smokescreen house with Tyresse who had run his own construction company before the turn. Maggie and Glenn had gone on a run and found plenty of winter supplies and other supplies such as seeds, food and hygiene products along with baby things for Judith.

Beth had found the best thing though, they had running water and electricity, the cabins ran on solar power and luckily Noah knew about as he helped them out but they all knew he was leaving.

When it became time for Noah to go, they all said goodbye. Beth hugged him tightly and wiped her eyes as Noah gave her a soft smile of reassurance.

"I'll be alright Beth, Richmond isn't that far away and I won't forget what ya'll did for me, you gave me hope when I had given up." Noah said hugging her tightly.

Beth hugged him back as Daryl and him shook hands along with Rick and the others as Noah got into the car and waved before driving away from them and Beth smiled.

She had no doubt that Noah would find his family and girlfriend, Sharon.

* * *

Daryl took her hand then and she rested her head on his shoulder, his stubble tickling her cheek as they started to walk back from the road and back to their cabin.

Daryl had gotten Beth her own crossbow that he had found on a run, he had it in their cabin as they went in there to have a decent shower. Beth helped him out of his bloody shirt and he watched as her eyes looked upon his scars, a permanent reminder of his tortured past by his father's hands.

Beth didn't look disgusted as she gently traced the scars and traced one that went over his heart, Daryl trembled against her gentle, comforting touch.

"I'm hideous." He whispered ashamed as he avoided looking at her but Beth stopped him, she tilted his chin so he was looking at her in the eyes, her eyes bright with compassion and love.

"No, you are not hideous Daryl, you're a fighter and these scars prove it, they prove that you're a survivor and that you survived and became stronger." Beth said stroking his scars as he looked at her with such love that spoke volumes as he stroked her left cheek where her stitches were and placed a soft, tender kiss to it.

"Ya a survivor too, Beth. My Warrior Angel." He whispered pulling her against his bare chest as she simply held him back, their touches saying everything.

They both had scars, Daryl had scars from his past and the pain of never finding Sophia, Beth had scars from her time away from Daryl and at the hospital, but their touches to each other made them feel each other's love.

That was what mattered, a simple touch.

Daryl nuzzled her neck tenderly as she curled into him, the fire crackling away as she ran her hands down his scarred back, tracing his scars as he did the same.

They simply touched each other's demons, healing them as they curled under the covers and held each other tightly with the moon shining over them.

* * *

"_Well done my boy." Marlena Dixon said softly as she and Annette watched over their children with teary, happy smiles as they watched their children embrace each other and release their pain._

"_They'll be alright Marla, they'll live long happy lives and have families. They've suffered enough hardship in this cruel world." Annette assured her softly, her heart swelling with pride for her baby girl as she looked from the clouds._

"_I know they will Annie, I know they will with us watching over them." Marlena said smiling softly as she watched her son and future daughter in law from heaven. They would have the life she wanted for Daryl and what Annette wanted for Beth._

_All Daryl and Beth needed was a touch._


	4. Chapter 4 Life

Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots that I am writing for these lovely people who showed me the beautiful couple Bethyl.

**I am overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten and thank you, I've accepted painfully that Beth may not come back but I do hope Daryl finds love this season and Maggie finds comfort.**

**Let's just hope Beth is alive and it was a twisted nightmare.**

**Bethyl on girls!**

**Special Thanks To: tanglingshadows****, ****Maykits****, ****CeCeDanielle****, Guest, Giorgia from Rom, ****felicia2235****, ****serenity2293****, Ela and ****missy7293**** and ****angelicedg****. Thank you for giving me reason to write Bethyl and continue to watch TWD for Daryl.**

**I got a lovely message from a Caryl fan too, so Beth may be dead but I'm not against Daryl finding love with another woman, I don't think Carol because she's more like a sister or friend but I have hope that he will find happiness.**

**This chapter is rated M for an intimate scene. Written for Hearts1989, missy7293 and everyone else. Thank you jamiek45 for helping me out.**

Faith And Hope

Chapter 4

* * *

When Glenn and Maggie announced that they were expecting their first child as they celebrated Thanksgiving, Daryl feels his stomach lurch painfully as he glanced at Beth who was hugging Maggie tightly as she congratulated her and Glenn on expecting a baby.

Did Beth wanna have a baby with him? Daryl had always wanted a family even though his own father had been a bastard to him, Merle and their momma. He was scared that he would make the same mistakes but Beth soothed away his worries.

"You'll be a wonderful father, Daryl." Beth assured him as they walked back to their cabin, it was snowing lightly but Daryl had managed to hunt a lot along with Beth who had proven herself with her own crossbow and her scythe.

"Ya really think so, Beth?" He asked quietly but Beth could hear the hope in her husband's voice as she turned to face him as they reached their cabin.

"I know so, I've seen the way you are with Judith and Carl, you love them and they love you." Beth said softly and Daryl smiled as he pressed his lips to hers as they went inside their little cabin that they called home.

They had added things over the months, cushions with sayings on them and a large bookshelf filled up with books. A white fluffy rug in front of the fire place with candles on the dark rosewood table, Beth had placed photos of the group in picture frames on the mantelpiece and had put one of her and her family and one of Daryl, his mother, Merle and their grandparents.

It showed the life they had created together with the rest of their family, Carol had become the medical doctor along with Rosita and they had made one of the cabins a mini doctor's surgery.

* * *

They kissed like they had last night, only more passionately as Beth pressed her body into his and felt his cock press against her right inner thigh making her moan his name.

"Daryl."

"Yes." He drawled trying to control himself as his hands roamed over her.

He hummed while he showered her face with kisses, and fought the urge to sigh happily when her hands trailed the contours of his body, awakening every nerve in his body, until he felt completely alive. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest through the material of her dress, and a shiver travelled through his body like an electric current.

He let his hands slide over her ass and lifted her, gently setting her down on the bed, as he made quick work of discarding his shirt to the side, as her fingers reached down to unbutton his jeans.

She loosened the buckle, undid the button and slid the zipper down. His jeans fell into a pile around his ankles and Daryl stepped out of them kicking them to the side.

Daryl laid out, flat against her, his palm running down her thigh, every part of his skin touching hers in some way, and he sighed contentedly.

"Yer so beautiful, Beth," he said as he looked at her, his hand trailing over her legs, up over her stomach, around her breasts, and finally up to settle on her cheek.

"Yer damn perfect, baby," he said as he slowly ran his hands over the fabric of her underwear, his fingers disappearing into the waistband as he slowly eased her panties down her legs. The breath caught in his throat as he teased the underwear off her, and she moaned softly, arching her back into him with need, her body aching to have him inside her. It had been so god damn long. He slid his long finger into her, finding her to be nice and wet for him, as she wriggled around underneath him.

"Oh, God, yes." Beth breathed, "Want you, baby." Her voice was needy and filled with love. Gently, he kissed her neck and eased himself inside her, burying his face in her hair as he moved deeper. Beth pushed her hips forward so that she felt her thighs press against his until they were truly, completely connected. Moving slow at first, they moved together, meeting in the middle, finding a pace that was comfortable enough to start with, but as Beth got louder, Daryl curled his fingers into hers as he picked up speed, their bodies writhing together.

Daryl kissed her bare neck as he thrust into her, pulling her leg up to his waist, so her long limbs were wrapped around him. "Mine." He breathed, kissing her shoulder, "Mine, mine, mine."

"Yours Daryl, I don't want anyone else," she moaned, as she rocked her hips against him, "No one else," her body filled with desire and she pushed harder against him, shivering as Daryl's hot mouth pressed against her neck. "Oh, you feel so good..." She trailed off, her head dropping back against the pillow, as they moved faster against each other, Daryl shifting and gripping her waist with one hand. He led a trail of kisses from her neck down her chest and over her breasts, and let his free hand drift between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it slowly at first, enjoying hearing Beth's whimpers of pleasure. Daryl sped up and soon she was contracting around him, her fingers entwined with his squeezing hard, her breath coming out in gasps as her orgasm crashed over her.

Daryl let out a low growl as he thrust into her a few more times, before gripping her waist tightly as he came hard into her, his body jerking and shaking, as she wrapped her arms around his back, and they lay tangled up together.

They held each other as their breathing calmed down and Beth swept his fringe from his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." She whispered softly, her eyes dark blue in the light created by the flames.

"I love ya too," Daryl said softly, as he tangled his fingers into her hair, and pulled her lips down to his to kiss her.

"Husband." Beth said lovingly as she kissed him.

"Wife." He said kissing her back as he cupped her face in his hands.

Daryl helped her up, and they got under the sheets as they lay together, their hot, sweaty bodies sticking to each other. But neither of them seemed to mind as they clung together tightly. Daryl kissed Beth softly, as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Unaware of the life, that they had created under the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5 Child

Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots that I am writing for these lovely people who showed me the beautiful couple Bethyl.

**I am overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten and thank you, I've accepted painfully that Beth may not come back but I do hope Daryl finds love this season and Maggie finds comfort.**

**Let's just hope Beth is alive and it was a twisted nightmare.**

**Bethyl on girls!**

**Special Thanks To: tanglingshadows, ****Maykits****, ****CeCeDanielle****, Guest, Giorgia from Rom, ****felicia2235****, ****serenity2293****, Ela and ****missy7293**** and ****angelicedg****. Thank you for giving me reason to write Bethyl and continue to watch TWD for Daryl.**

**I got a lovely message from a Caryl fan too, so Beth may be dead but I'm not against Daryl finding love with another woman, I don't think Carol because she's more like a sister or friend but I have hope that he will find happiness.**

**This chapter is rated M for an intimate scene. Written for Hearts1989, missy7293 and everyone else. Thank you jamiek45 for helping me out.**

Faith And Hope

Chapter 5

* * *

_**Three Months Later:**_

Beth had been feeling sick for the past few weeks and had a gut feeling that she knew what it was so she went to the cabin that had been turned into the group's clinic and found a pregnancy test.

She took a deep breath and smiled as she went to the cabin and saw Daryl coming out of the smoke house, she smiled at him and he smiled back as he washed his hands with the bucket of water that was outside the smoke house and washed the blood away.

She decided to do it as a surprise and went into the cabin, she then went to the bathroom and waited as she heard a soft beep and looked to see a pink line.

Beth was having Daryl's baby, they were having a child. A warm glow ran through her as she washed her hands and placed the pregnancy test in a little black box with a red satin ribbon, a smile on her face as she got ready to tell Daryl that they were having a baby.

She hoped he would be happy.

* * *

Daryl had finished preparing the moose that he had caught for dinner that night as he looked around and smiled, they had plenty of fresh meat, Beth had created a herb garden while Carol had been creating jams and Maggie and Beth along with Rick harvested potatoes, tomatoes, soya beans and sweet corn.

He couldn't help but notice that Beth's stomach had gotten slightly swollen over the last three months as he finished up and headed back to the cabin that he shared with his beautiful wife as he heard her singing softly as she cooked dinner which consisted of baked potatoes, peas, cornbread and hot chicken pie with black pepper.

Daryl loved Beth's cooking as he silently opened the door and went inside the cabin as he saw Beth had her back to him as she cooked their dinner, the family dog, Harper who happened to be the dog from the funeral home was fast asleep in his basket, his tail softly wagging as he snored softly, they had built a stable near the cabins so they could use horses for transport and he knew Maggie and Beth loved it and so did Michonne and Carl.

"Hey sweetheart." Daryl said softly as he pulled Beth into his arms as she finished setting the table and placed the plates with food on the table.

"Hey there, baby." Beth said kissing him tenderly on the mouth and he kissed her back, his hands tangling into her wavy blonde sunshine hair as they kissed before sitting down to eat their dinner, Beth watched her husband eat the food happily and loved seeing him eat.

She hoped he liked her surprise.

Once they had finished eating and Beth had washed up, she took his hand as she passed him a box and he looked confused before opening it and his eyes widened.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

* * *

Daryl felt his heart pound as he looked at the pregnancy test, Beth was his baby, his child and he felt but at the same time overjoyed at the thought of having a child with Beth, the woman he loved.

He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her passionately as his hands cradled her small bump where their child was growing and placed kisses over her face and neck.

"Yer gonna be a good mama to our kid, Beth." Daryl said nuzzling hr neck and Beth felt tears sting her eyes as she smiled down at the man who was the father of their unborn child.

"You'll be a wonderful father, Judith loves you and I know our baby will too, Daryl." Beth said resting her forehead against his.

Daryl nodded. "I know that, and I'm gonna love our kid no matter what. But I want ya to be there to love him or her with me."

"I will be, don't worry." She assured him as they sat together and watched the fire light up the living room when Daryl looked at her.

"I want to make love to yer."

Beth kissed him gently as Daryl leaned her back on the sofa and they lay tangled up together in each other's embrace, their lips gently trailing over each other's skin, as they undressed and put their clothes to the side. Beth looked at Daryl's scars illuminated by the firelight, and traced her fingers over them gently. He looked rough, but beautiful, as she trailed her fingers over his bare chest.

"Yer beautiful," Daryl whispered as he kissed down over her body, taking off her bra, and licking around her breasts gently, they were a lot fuller now she was pregnant, but Daryl wasn't complaining. He ran his hands over her stomach, before kissing it gently.

"Hey little one," he said smiling at the fact that was his baby in there. Beth gently ran her hands through his hair, as he lowered them both onto the floor, and over to the rug in front of the fireplace, where he laid them back down. Beth was illuminated under the fire light.

He pulled her panties off, along with his boxers, and very carefully slid into her, taking it slow this time. "My wolf." Beth said gently as she leaned up to kiss him, and rocked her hips against him, tightening her legs around his waist,

Their lovemaking was slow, not like the other times, Daryl was taking it steady. They stared into each other's eyes the whole time, Beth had never done anything quite so romantic before, as Daryl slowly thrust into her, their hands locked together. "I love you," Beth whispered, her breathing heavy, as she watched the man she loved.

"I love ya too," Daryl said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, their tongues stroking against each other.

Daryl picked up his speed a little and Beth moaned into his mouth as she felt herself tighten around him, her body tingling as her orgasm hit her. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she fell apart in his arms, and he thrust a few more times, before finding his own release, and flooding her body with his warmth, as they lay together, connected as one.

"Mmm." Beth said kissing him lovingly on the mouth as they lay in front of the fire and held each other tightly.

"I love you."

"Love ya too," he said as he kissed her nose gently, his naked body pressed into hers, as she ran her hands up his scarred back. "So damn much, Beth."

"I love you, Judith and this baby." She said smiling at him as she stroked his tattoos tenderly and kissed him.

"I love ya an' Judith too, and our little cub," he said happily as he kissed her stomach. "Still can't believe that's our little one in there. My baby."

"You're son." She said smiling at him lovingly as he carried her to their bed and buried his face into her neck as his hands joined hers over the cradle of her bump as they fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Names

Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots that I am writing for these lovely people who showed me the beautiful couple Bethyl.

**I am overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten and thank you, I've accepted painfully that Beth may not come back but I do hope Daryl finds love this season and Maggie finds comfort.**

**Let's just hope Beth is alive and it was a twisted nightmare.**

**Bethyl on girls!**

**Special Thanks To: tanglingshadows, ****Maykits****, ****CeCeDanielle****, Guest, Giorgia from Rom, ****felicia2235****, ****serenity2293****, Ela and ****missy7293**** and ****angelicedg****. Thank you for giving me reason to write Bethyl and continue to watch TWD for Daryl.**

**Fluffy. Written for Hearts1989, missy7293 and everyone else. Thank you jamiek45 for helping me out.**

**To Hearts1989: Your welcome honey. :)**

Faith And Hope

Chapter 6

* * *

Beth was seven months along into her first pregnancy and Daryl gets everything they need for their unborn peanut or cub as Daryl affectionately calls it. She sews blankets in blue and pink with the names they decided to call the baby.

She finishes knitting the baby blue blankets made out of soft yarn and smiles at the name, Matthew Hershel Shawn Dixon, they had decided to call the baby Matthew because Beth loved the name and Daryl liked it because it started with M, in honour of Merle, the brother who had loved his brother and sacrificed himself to save them from the Governor.

Merle had earned the right to be named after their child.

The next blanket had the name, Dylan Norman Merle Dixon. Daryl had come up with the name and Beth loved it, they both had names for a baby boy.

Beth remembered asking Daryl about who Norman was.

* * *

"_Who was Norman, baby?" Beth asked softly as she ran her hands over his right nipple and saw the name inked in black over his pounding heart as Daryl smiled sadly._

"_Was my granddaddy's name, his name was Norman and he looked after me and Merle when our old man got sent to prison for drug offences. Taught me how to hunt along with Merle and showed me how to fish. He died when I was twenty three, two months after my grandmamma died, I cried for four months and at the funerals." He said quietly and Beth wiped his tears away with her hands._

"_He and your gran sound like good people, Daryl." She said softly as she kissed him lovingly and he smiled as he held her tightly to his chest, he felt the baby kick then and smiled._

"_Hey there lili un." He said softly. _

* * *

Beth smiled as she rubbed her bump and saw Daryl come in, he had been on a run to get supplies for the babies, Maggie and her. They had plenty of hay for the horses to eat and Harper was quite happy to play with Carl and Judith, the dog may be blind in one eye but was fast as a cheetah.

Daryl wrapped his arms around his wife and felt their unborn baby kick happily at their touch as Beth smiled and placed the blankets down on the crib and Daryl put down a black teddy bear as they looked at the nursery.

Beth had a strong feeling that the baby was a boy and smiled as she stroked the baby blankets, they had two of each. Two in blue and two in lavender with soft lilac initials on them in case it was a girl.

Marlena Annette Sophia Dixon and Davina Melissa Dixon, she knew when she had suggested naming their baby if it was a girl after Daryl's grandmother, mother and sister, it had made him touched and he had held her tightly as they decided to give her the middle name, Annette Sophia in memory of Beth's mother and Sophia.

She wanted the baby to have a name that was had no ties but also in honour of their loved ones.

Daryl kissed her forehead lovingly as he cradled her bump and Harper sat beside them, snoring as they both felt the baby kick.


	7. Chapter 7 Birth

Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots that I am writing for these lovely people who showed me the beautiful couple Bethyl.

**I am overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten and thank you, I've accepted painfully that Beth may not come back but I do hope Daryl finds love this season and Maggie finds comfort.**

**Let's just hope Beth is alive and it was a twisted nightmare.**

**Bethyl on girls!**

**Special Thanks To: tanglingshadows, ****Maykits****, ****CeCeDanielle****, Guest, Giorgia from Rom, ****felicia2235****, ****serenity2293****, Ela and ****missy7293**** and ****angelicedg****. Thank you for giving me reason to write Bethyl and continue to watch TWD for Daryl.**

**Fluffy. Written for Hearts1989, missy7293 and everyone else. Thank you jamiek45 for helping me out.**

**To Hearts1989: Your welcome honey :)**

Faith And Hope

Chapter 7

* * *

Beth had been working outside in the garden with Carol and Maggie, Maggie and Glenn's two children, Hershel James Rhee and Anna Josephine Rhee when her water's broke.

"Alright, let's get you up to bed," Hershel said as she doubled over and gripped the sofa in pain. God damn, if this was what giving birth was like she was never going to have sex again. She struggled to stand upright, as Daryl scooped her up into his arms and carried, her into the cabin struggling with the extra weight of the babies; He set her down gently on the bed, as Maggie rushed off to fetch some medical supplies.

"You just need to breathe and keep calm, alright?" Carol asked softly, as she pulled her jeans off her and rubbed her legs gently. "The labour could last between twenty minutes and twenty hours," he informed her, and Beth groaned. There was no way she could suffer twenty hours of contractions, she would push the damn baby out by then. " The babies will come when it's ready, alright; you just need to relax until then."

"Easy for you to say," Beth groaned, as the first contraction subsided and she slumped against the pillows.

Daryl squeezed her hand tightly and she gave him a smile in response as he lay behind her and held her as another contraction hit her.

"He or she really wants to get out." Beth said as she slumped against him.

Michonne came back with some water for Beth to drink, while Maggie held a wet cloth to her forehead. Carol gently pulled her knees apart and pulled off her panties before looking up at her. "Alright, Beth, I'm sorry, but I need to check how dilated you are so we know when it's OK to push, alright?"

Beth nodded tiredly as she lay back against Daryl and closed her eyes, thinking of when the baby would be out and they'd have a beautiful son or daughter.

For the next couple of hours or so, contractions would come and go, and Carol would check how far on she was. Daryl remained by her side the whole time, as did Maggie who was excited to meet the new arrivals. Beth was uncomfortable with the pain, and Daryl wished there was something he could do, but damn he was proud of her. A few times she would want to give up, but Daryl held her hand and gave her words of encouragement to keep her going.

Carol checked again and looked up at her. "Alright Beth, when the next contraction comes, I think it's time to push."

"Ok." She said gripping Daryl's hand as she felt another contraction and pushed with all she had.

Daryl held her as she pushed, Michonne and Rosita had come in with a few things Carol needed, the young women's eyes filling with tears, "Oh my God I can see the head Beth, and it has so much hair!"

Beth slumped back against the pillow as Carol encouraged her to keep going.

"I'm so tired," She cried as she tried to push again, "Fucking hurts, too."

Carol chuckled. "Not much further now. Come on Bethie; just think about when this is over."

She gripped the bed sheets tightly. "Oh God, I can't do this. I can't do this," she muttered as Maggie wiped her forehead with a cloth.

Daryl looked at her intently. "Yer listen here woman, that's our son or daughter waiting to meet us and ya can do this, c'mon Beth." He encouraged and Beth laughed at him.

Carol looked up at Beth, "Oh hang on while I clean out this one's mouth." It took a few minutes, but the little one started screaming while it was still in his momma.

Daryl laughed as tears burned in his eyes, "Look at that he's a Dixon already screaming into the world."

Beth chuckled; reaching between her legs she touched the head of her child. Carol nodded to her, "Ok, let's get that little one out of there."

Beth cried as she pushed the pain and the burning overwhelming. She grabbed a fistful of the bedding and pulled so hard that she was sure it had ripped, but didn't have time to look and see. Hershel gently held the baby's head, as Maggie rubbed her legs and encouraged her to keep going. "Come on, Beth, it's important you don't stop," Carol said softly, as he guided out the shoulders. "I know it hurts, but you're doing well, just a couple more pushes and we'll have two babies."

"You ever tried to push one out?" Beth groaned as she pushed again, and Maggie got into positions with scissors for the cord, some towels, and a bucket of water to clean up Beth and the baby. She sobbed in pain as Carol gently held the baby and pulled it out. One final agonizing push, and a cry that echoed right through the house, and Carol was holding two babies in his hands.

Carol cut the cord and put the babies on her chest. Beth cried as she looked down into the blue eyes of her newborn sons. Daryl reached out slowly, his sons grabbed his finger and he and Beth both laughed. His voice cracked with emotion, "They've got one hell of a grip."

Beth nodded, feeling him kiss her forehead several times, his voice was low, "I love ya woman, thank you."

"Dylan's got your eyes," Beth said happily, as their sons stared at them in wonder.

Daryl reached out to touch their faces. These were his son, his boy. He had never seen anything more wonderful in the world. "They're damn perfect."

"Hello Matthew Hershel Shawn Dixon." Beth said softly as she traced her son's soft face, he had her eyes and mouth but Daryl's smile as Daryl held them tightly and smiled at their youngest son as Daryl stroked his soft tufts of dark brown hair.

"Hey there Dylan Merle Norman Dixon, I'm yer daddy, ya little ones." Daryl said softly as he looked at the two children, that he and Beth had created.

Beth leaned into him as Maggie and Carol helped her get cleaned up while Daryl got Matthew and Dylan cleaned up and dressed in onesies.

* * *

Later that evening, after everyone had seen the babies and congratulated them, Beth was recovering in bed and her blonde wavy hair was falling gently around her face as she nursed Matthew and Dylan, Harper was lying on the fast asleep, his legs twitching in his sleep.

"I love ya Beth, and Matthew, Dylan and Harper." Daryl said softly as he placed the boys into the two cribs he and Rick had gotten on a run.

Beth smiled softly at him as she cuddled him.

"I love you too, Daryl. Always and forever." She promised and Daryl smiled tenderly.

"I'll love ya always and forever too, Beth, Sweetheart." He said lovingly as they drifted off to sleep, their children's snores lulling them to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Parenthood

Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots that I am writing for these lovely people who showed me the beautiful couple Bethyl.

**I am overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten and thank you, I've accepted painfully that Beth may not come back but I do hope Daryl finds love this season.**

**Bethyl on girls!**

**Special Thanks To: tanglingshadows, ****Maykits****, ****CeCeDanielle****, Guest, Giorgia from Rom, ****felicia2235****, ****serenity2293****, Ela and ****missy7293**** and ****angelicedg****. Thank you for giving me reason to write Bethyl and continue to watch TWD for Daryl.**

**Fluffy. Written for Hearts1989, missy7293 and everyone else. Thank you jamiek45 for helping me out.**

Faith And Hope

Chapter 8

* * *

Beth loved motherhood and she loved holding Matthew and Dylan as they rolled and played on the floor with their baby mats, Hershel and Anna playing beside them as Daryl came into the main lodge, snow on his jacket as he shook it off his hair.

"Hey there sweetheart." Daryl said softly as he pulled off his jacket and kissed her lovingly on the mouth as the others watched smiling.

"Hey, there baby." She said hugging him tightly as Matthew cooed and Daryl picked him up as he kissed his eldest son's forehead lovingly, Matthew was two months old and had soft blonde tufts and his momma's blue eyes and her smile.

Dylan who was nestled in Beth's arms being breast fed, was the exact image of him but had Beth's soft nose and his crinkly smile, Daryl kissed his forehead as the baby boy giggled softly.

His family.

* * *

Later that night, Daryl and Beth sat in their bed with Matthew and Dylan cooing softly as they cuddled their parents happily, Beth had fallen asleep but Daryl smiled.

"Daddy loves ya two and yer mama." He said softly as Harper laid on the bottom of the bed as he placed them in their cots and kissed their foreheads, he made sure they had blankets before joining Beth back in bed and held his wife tightly.

His salvation.

* * *

"_Well done my sweet boy, you've made me so proud." Marlena said wiping her eyes as the Atlanta group stood watching from Heaven._

"_They'll be just fine, Momma." Merle said softly as he held Andrea tightly._

_Marlena nodded as Annette held them tightly._

"_I know they will, because we'll be watching over them from up here." She said softly and smiled at her sleeping grandson._

_She was very proud of him._

_Merle smiled at his baby brother, he may not have been the best brother but he was happy for his little brother and Andrea hugged him tightly as he whispered softly._

"_Well done lili brother, ya sweet boy. I love ya brother." He whispered softly and Daryl smiled in his sleep peacefully. _


	9. Chapter 9 Family

Summary: In which Beth survives after Dawn tries to kill Beth and the group leave. Daryl and Beth savour their years together after leaving the hospital. Daryl/Beth, fluff. Something I wished and hoped would happen. Daryl/Beth. Rated M for sexual scenes. Written in honour for Hearts1989, LemonStar, jamie45, tanglingshadows and missy7293. A series of little one shots that I am writing for these lovely people who showed me the beautiful couple Bethyl.

**Bethyl on girls!**

**Special Thanks To: tanglingshadows, ****Maykits****, ****CeCeDanielle****, Guest, Giorgia from Rom, ****felicia2235****, ****serenity2293****, Ela and ****missy7293****, ****angelicedg and Hearts1989****. Thank you for giving me reason to write Bethyl and continue to watch TWD for Daryl.**

**Fluffy. Written for Hearts1989, missy7293 and everyone else. Thank you jamiek45 for helping me out.**

**This is the final chapter of Faith And Hope, thank you everyone who reviewed, added to favourites and followed. And New Year.**

Faith And Hope

Chapter 9

* * *

It had been three years since they had seen any walkers, three years since they had seen any large herds and things were getting back to normal or as normal as you could in a world that was occupied by dead people that roamed it.

Daryl smiled as he breathed in the fresh air that was no longer being polluted by cars as he saw his two sons Matthew and Dylan playing with Hershel and little Anna, and little Quinn Grimes, Rick and Michonne's son.

He smiled as he felt Beth's soft, familiar arms wrap around him and leaned into her touch, they had added two more additions to their family, two girls who they had named Bonnie Margaret after his mother and Maggie, and Charlene Annette Dixon, after Beth's mother and in honour of Carol who had passed away two months ago from cancer

They had four more children after Matthew and Dylan, Bonnie and Charlene, little Sawyer Rick Dixon, Dean Shawn Dixon and lastly Patrick Dixon, their little miracles.

"They're getting so big." Beth said softly as she moved to stand at his side as they saw their children play with their cousins, Judith was five years old and Carl was now a man at seventeen years old, they had lost Glenn to a herd on a run two years ago and Maggie died giving birth to Samantha Rhee, their last child.

They had suffered a lot of losses over the past three years, losing Glen and Maggie, Rick had passed away last spring with Michonne who had died not long afterwards, Carl was still with them and so was Judith.

Beth brushed some of his hair from his face as Daryl held her tightly to him as they watched their children play in the front yard, they had grown crops in the summer, corn, peas, sweetcorn and cabbage and strawberries.

They had built a life here in the cabins and Beth loved it, they may have lost their loved ones but she didn't doubt that they were watching over her.

"Kids come inside for dinner!" She called out and the kids ran inside with Carl giving Patrick a piggy back as they ran into the house and Daryl laughed softly.

His family.

* * *

Daryl sat with Beth later on in the living room as they had their kids sitting on their laps as they told them a story and Harper was curled on the other sofa, snoring contently alongside Molly and their two puppies.

"How did ya and momma meet, pa?" Matthew asked as he cuddled them all along with Dylan, Dean, Sawyer, Patrick, Anna, Hershel, Bonnie and Charlene.

Daryl shared a smile with Beth who kissed him lovingly as they began to tell their story.

"It's a story of faith and hope." Daryl said softly and squeezed Beth's hand tightly, Beth had given him hope and faith in his darkest hour and he had done the same for her.

"I love you, Daryl." Beth said lovingly and Daryl smiled properly, one of his rare smiles that she loved and so did the kids.

"I love ya too, Beth, always have and always will." He said kissing her tenderly and they held the kids tightly to them.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
